Tinker fairies in love
by The-princess-from-far-far-away
Summary: What would have happened if our favorite fairies from pixie hollow had surfed on the net, and found interesting stuff about themselves? Read, and you'll find out...a very long One shot...Tinkerbell x Bobble


«What's that?!» Said Tinkerbell and peered over Silvermists shoulder. "It's called a computer. We received it a few hours ago," she explained. Tinkerbell scratched her head thoughtfully. "I don't understand, what do you need it for?"

"To have fun! You can do so much with it! Communicate with others, play, read, write and look at pictures. I've found some pictures of us. And some drawings!"

Tinkerbell gaped at her. "No way?! Let me see!" Silvermist made room for her to sit. "Sit down, and I'll show you," she told her.

Tinkerbell did so, and watched excitedly as Silvermist used her fingers on the flat thing, tap tap it said. "So that's how it works? You write by pushing those buttons?"

"Aha, it's called a keyboard. And now I'll visit the internet."

"The internet? Is that's where you can communicate with others, look at pictures and all that?"

"Aha," said Silvermist and smiled. "Isn't it fascinating?! It'll be so fun with this computer!" "But where are you going to keep it?" Tinkerbell questioned. "Here and there, this computer can be used by every single fairy in Pixie hollow."

Tinkerbell looked expectantly into the shining screen, not really paying attention to what She just had said. Silvermist bit her lips as she searched on the net.

"Ah, google. This is where you can find the images I spoke of," she then said. Once again she tapped her fingers on the keyboard, Tinkerbell watched as her own name appeared on the screen. Then Silvermist hit the search button, soon some pictures was shown. Tinkerbell gasped. "B..but that's me! Impossible!" Silvermist laughed lightly. "Don't look so shocked! Aren't they beautiful? And look at those drawings!"

Tinkerbell smiled like a child on Christmas eve. "I love them! Oh, look! That's me and Terence, it's a drawing! Wow, nicely done." Silvermist read the description under the drawing. "This drawing is from something that's called Deviantart! Now, that sounds cool! Let's cheek it out," Silvermist said excitedly.

Soon they found the online community, deviantart. It was lots of art work to look at, they couldn't get enough of it. "Rosetta are going to love this website!" Exclaimed Silvermist. "Yes, she will. Anyway, my turn to search for something!"

They had been looking at pictures of Tinkerbell, at Silvermist and at water fairies, as Silvermist happened to be.

"T-i-n-k-e-r f-a-i-r-i-e-s," Tinkerbell spelled as she wrote it down. "I wonder if there are any drawings of tinker fairies as well," she said and peered into the screen. "Surely it must," Silvermist replied.

And so it was. "Oh, look that's Bobble and Clank," Tinkerbell exclaimed. "And there's you," Silvermist lightly replied. She looked closer into the screen, something had caught her attention. "Click into that picture, Tink. It looks like you and...who can that be? Bobble, of course! It has to be him!"

Tinkerbell did as she was told. Soon the drawing came on screen, in full size. They looked at it in pure shock. Tinkerbell's wings was beating quickly as she gaped at the drawing. It was a image with several drawings of she and Bobble in romantic positions! Bobble, her friend! It was four uncolored drawings of them, and one that was colored. It was very well drawn. But still, a drawing of Bobble and her nonetheless! Silvermist cocked her head as she viewed it with a critical eye.

She smiled carefully. "You know what? It is kinda...cute. Yeah, it actually is! Very sweet indeed!"

"But my boyfriend is Terence, not Bobble who happens to my friend! Why would someone draw this?!" Tinkerbell protested and shook her head. She looked at it one more time, it wasn't hard to see that they were in love. Their expression had been captured very well. They way they looked at each other, how her eyes sparkled. She sighed irritated when her lips tried to curl up in a smile. Why could she smile at this!?

"What's wrong, Tink? It's only a drawing!" Silvermist said and peered at her with questioningly eyes. Tinkerbell shrugged. "You're right, it's only a drawing." Silvermist nodded her head and smiled. "Let people enjoy their fandom the way they want to,» She added.

Suddenly it was a knock on the door. Tinkerbell recognized them by the sound of their voices. She could hear Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Clank...and Bobble! What would he say if he saw the drawing!?

«Come in!» Silvermist called out. «I bet they're dying to see this computer.» She smiled rougishly, but her smile soon vanished when she saw Tinkerbell's expression. «What's the matter?»

«Quick! Go out from this site!» But Silvermist only looked strangely at her, «take it eas..» She tried to tell her, but was cut off. «Then I'll do it myself,» Tinkerbell said impatiently. Luckily she managed to go back to the home page at the website, but it was something she had done wrong. «I think I messed up something,» she said nervously. «I'll fix it later,» Silvermist assured her.

It was then their friends came in. All of the fairies that Tinkerbell had mistaken for standing behind the door. Icluding Bobble...

Rosetta flew towards them and peered over Silvermists shoulder. «Wow, so this is the...machine, everyone is talking about!»

Iridessa, Fawn, Clank and Bobble came towards them as well. They were as wide eyed as Tinkerbell just had been, if not more. «What are you looking at now?» Fawn questioned. «We visited the most amazing website you ever can imagine,» Silvermist exclaimed. «It is lots of drawings, poems, other several writings and such things to find there. It's a website about art,» Silvermist told them.

«Art! This website suits me perfectly,» Rosetta exclaimed and sat down between Tinkerbell and Silvermist. «Are there any garden fairy drawings here, you think?» She questioned. Silvermist smiled proudly. «Of course, this website has everything! Now, let's see...g-a-r-d-e-n f-a-i-r-i-e-s.»

Soon drawings of garden fairires was shown at the screen, everyone gasped at the same time. «That's so cool,» Bobble said and blinked in surprise. «I know right,» Silvermist said and smiled broadly.

They viewed several of the garden fairy drawings. Bobble and the others sat down as well. "That's me! It's really me!" Rosetta called out. "Wow, you're right!" Fawn said breathlessly. "May I cheek out something as well?" Bobble questioned. Silvermist handed him the computer, (or the laptop as you also can say). Bobble sat it in front of himself, Clank and the girls gathered around him.

"How do I get back to where I can search?"

"Just hit the back button up in the corner," Silvermist explained with a smile.

Bobble did as Silvermist told him to, but something had gone wrong. "What happened?" He asked. Silvermist peered over his shoulder. "You have hit wrong button I suppose, and too many times. Now, let's see where you have...oh, that drawing!" She laughed nervously.

Tinkerbell gaped at the drawing before her. Not that picture again! She blushed scarlet red when she noticed her friends shocked expressions.

"This is something Tink and I came over when we searched for tinker fairies," Silvermist explained, but no one payed attention to her. Tinkerbell couldn't help but look at Bobble. He had red cheeks too! He looked up from the screen and met her eyes. He coughed and looked another way, she could tell he was utterly embarrassed.

He coughed, opened his mouth to speak, but coughed again. Poor thing, he was completely perplexed!

"Well well, Bobble and Tinkerbell. I didn't knew you two were so...close to each other," said Rosetta and chuckled.

"This is just a drawing, Rosetta! It means nothing," Tinkerbell protested and crossed her arms.

"It was a very sweet drawing though," Iridessa noted. "Yeah, this drawing is very well drawn! It looks just like you," said Fawn and elbowed Bobble in the side. Clank chuckled teasingly. "Do you like it, mate?"

"I..um, I suppose it's a g..good drawing...B..but, miss Bell, she's mine! Er..I..I mean NOT my girlfriend! So...this drawing shouldn't...well...y..you know?"

He scratched his neck nervously. Now he was really embarrassed, he couldn't be more embarrassed, not even if he had forgotten to take on his own clothes!

"Well, I simply love this! I wanna see more," said Rosetta and grabbed the laptop. "Shouldn't we.." Tinkerbell began, but she was cut off. "No!" Rosetta said firmly. "But, I'm .." "No!" Tinkerbell wanted to scream. "But, Rosetta, I.." "No, no, no! Please stop that!" Tinkerbell gave up, Rosetta was as stubborn as a donkey!

Rosetta searched for Bobble and Tinkerbell. "Aha, look at this, guys! More drawings!" Iridessa cocked her head. "Aw, isn't that sweet!? Look, Tink! Why the long face?!" Tinkerbell peered over their shoulders, it seemed like she had no choice. Bobble did the same, though it looked like he rather wanted to flew away.

This time it was a colored drawing. She and Bobble held each other in a tight embrace, with her arms wrapped around his neck. They looked so happy together. From the corner of her eye she saw how Bobble stared at the drawing, shocked and paralyzed. She felt the same, she just sat there and gaped.

"You're not the only one who finds this cute, Iridessa! Look at the comments," Clank noted. Fawn smiled mischievously, she started to read. "Very cute! An adorable couple too!" Rosetta smiled broadly. "I have to agree in that! Read more, Fawn!" She peered into the screen as she smiled. "So cute! So adorable...Oh, and listen to this: They make such a perfect couple!"

"Who are you talking about?" They all turned around. Terence stood by the door, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms. Silvermist got up on her feet. "Hi Terence, do come in!"

Tinkerbell gulped, how long had he been standing there?! "I did knock, but no one answered. I hope I didn't interrupt something?" "Of course not! We were just looking at some...pictures," Silvermist replied.

"Ah, the computer. I'm very excited about it," Terence said and walked over to the others.

They had looked at pictures and drawing of different things at deviantart, and at google. Terence had been very excited. He wasn't used to computers and all that, neither were the other ones, but they all had liked it anyway. Fawn was going to borrow the computer, and Tinkerbell would borrow it after her, as Silvermist had promised.

After Terence came into Silvermists house, no one, not even Rosetta, asked if they could look for more Tinkerbell & Bobble pictures. But they had found some drawings of her and Terence though. Tinkerbell scratched her chin with one finger as she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt one hand against her shoulder. "Are you all right? You are so quiet." It was Terence.

Tinkerbell turned around. "No, it's all right. I've never been better," she assured him. They stopped by the tree, high up there they could see her nook. She gave him a sweet smile, and was about to fly up, but he stopped her. "Before you go, I have a request. A kiss from my pretty girlfriend?" He purred. Tinkerbell nodded in return. By that he lowered his head to hers, and kissed her tenderly. She returned it, but suddenly she opened her eyes. She felt as if someone was watching her. It was then something green and red caught her attention. From the corner of her eye she saw that he fled past them. They had locked eyes in three seconds or so. Bobble...

She automatically broke the kiss, and looked after Bobbles back. But he was gone. Terence looked worriedly at her. "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked and stroked her cheek. In return she kissed his forehead. "I'm perfectly fine! I have to go now, see you later." "Good bye," he said and gave her that charming smile she'd always admired.

Bobble pressed his back against a tree, he closed his eyes shut. Oh, that wonderful feeling had vanished as quickly as it showed up. Hope, since when had he felt that warm feeling within his heart? He couldn't recall.

He exhaled sharply as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What was I thinking of?" He whispered to himself. Had he believed that she found the drawings cute just because of those rosy cheeks she had had?! Was he really that desperate!? The truth was much worse, she had been embarrassed to see the drawing! The drawing of her and him, the tinker nerd with the spiky hair, and the ridiculous goggles! She could possible not like him, only as a friend in that case!

She liked Terence, that stupid dust-keeper guy! He had nothing against him though, Terence was a good-natured and kind person. But Bobble couldn't stop his jealousy from coming! Especially not when he saw how he cupped her sweet face! And as for that loving tender kiss! He hit his fists angrily in the tree trunk.

He could see that loving scene over and over again in his mind. How she leaned against his strong form, how they twined fingers. How he touched HIS Tinkerbell! It was so painful! Love WAS painful. Horrible. Unbearable. Frustrating. But yet...He sighed dreamy...so wonderful! Something wet and familiar ran down his cheek. Bobble sighed deeply, and wiped the tear away. "I'm only fooling myself! She's my friend, and that's it!"

By that he flew away from the three. He had work to do, he hoped that would help him to forget her. Well, at least for a moment.

He had thought he would forget her for a moment, what a silly thought! That was impossible!

When he went into the workshop he had bumped into someone, and that someone happened to be Tink.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss Bell," he said with his richly accented voice. Tinkerbell giggled. "Why are you looking at me in that way?! It's all right, Bobble!"

Bobble sat down by the nearest table, and she sat down by the table which stood close to his. He was both excited and disheartened about that. She was so close, but yet so far away from him.

He listened to the sound of her hammer, she had been working hard on her latest creation. He continued his work as well. It was quiet in the workshop today, it was only a few fairies left. Clank had just finished the baskets for the mushrooms. Now he was outside, fixing Cheese's wagon.

After a while the sound of her hammer died out, he waited for her to say something. Tinkerbell sighed. "It was a weird experience we got today...about that machine, I mean. Silvermists laptop," she said and rested her head against the palm of her hand. Bobble nodded his head slowly.

"Mmm...weird," he muttered. From the corner of his eye he saw how she turned her head to him. He looked at her as well, giving her a small smile. She smiled back, it was a shade of pink in her cheeks. He knew that they both were thinking of the same thing. He coughed. Should he bring up that subject? He wanted to, 'cause he wanted to hear Tinks opinion about it.

"And even more funnier, it was pictures of us from Pixie hollow," he said, trying hard to get her into that subject.

It went silent between them. Bobble couldn't concentrate anymore, he just sat there, fumbling with the working tools. They both tried to find something to say. Tinkerbell sighed. "You know, It was..a kinda sweet drawing. But very odd though, I hadn't expected that," she finally said.

"Very odd indeed," he replied and tried to act naturally. Again it went silent between them. He bowed his neck and sighed quietly, he felt so down. He couldn't stand this anymore. To sit there and just be her friend, talk with her in a comradely way. He wanted much more than that! He was desperately in love with her, for God's sake!

Suddenly he felt a small hand against his shoulder. "Are you all right?" Tinkerbell asked worriedly. He nearly fell off of his stool, he straightened up himself just in time, and tried to calm down. "I'm perfectly fine, miss Bell," he said and gave her a forced smile. She didn't return it. "I'm not sure if you're telling me the truth," she replied him. Bobble sighed.

He continued the work again, the hammer banged unnecessarily loud. She continued as well, clearly understanding that he wasn't in mood for talking. But soon she lied her hammer down. "What's gotten into you, Bobble? This is not like you!"

"Just let me work, will you?" He exclaimed. Tinkerbell gave him a shocked expression. He wasn't himself at all! Was it because of the drawing? Tinkerbell didn't understand. Bobble softened at once. "I'm so sorry, Tinkerbell...I didn't meant to.." Again her hand lied against his shoulder. "No, no! It's all right, Bobble," she assured him and smiled gently.

She looked into his blue eyes, her smile vanished. "You look sad," she noted. Bobble tried to smile, but it surely looked like a grimace instead. "Look, I gotta go," he told her, and got up from the stool. Then he quickly fled past her.

Tinkerbell just sat there and stared. She tried to work, but for the moment it was too hard. She couldn't get him out of her head. Why was he so sad? She shook her head. It was no point in sitting in the workshop, she had to talk to him!

"Clank! Do you know where Bobble went to?" She asked her black-haired tinker fairy friend. "I tried to speak to him, but he acted as if he was deaf. But he flew in that direction. Meaning the beach," he helpfully explained.

"Thanks," she said and fled past him. She flew quickly away, her wings beating frantically.

After a little while she was there.

Tinkerbell walked slowly by the beach. Gazing over the whole place. Now, where was that stubborn tinker fairy?

Luckily it didn't took her long to find him. He sat on a stone, at the end of the beach. She sat down next to him. Though it wasn't the right thing to do, surely he needed to be alone. But he could at least tell her about his problems. At the ground she noticed his goggles, why had he thrown them there?

She looked at him from the corner of the eye. Wasn't he a bit red and swollen? She softened. Poor Bobble, was he crying?

"I know I should have stayed at home, I shouldn't stalk you like that! Surely you need to be alone...But, I..I couldn't help it."

Finally he looked at her, but he couldn't find the right thing to say. So Tinkerbell started to talk again. "I've never seen you like that, it's not like you at all. I can't help but worry. Do you wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener."

"I don't want to," he replied and gazed over the sea, hoping that she would go away. But she still wouldn't give up. "Did the drawing upset you that much?" She whispered, he could barely hear her. He wanted to moan in frustration, but instead he looked into her eyes again. "Don't you understand? I'm upset because of something I can't have!"

"Can't have?" Tinkerbell looked like a question mark.

"Something that Terence has," he finished. Had he gone mad? Was he about to tell her about his feelings?! He really shouldn't do...

"Bobble? I'm not sure if I understand you...Something that Terence has..." She looked deep into his eyes, suddenly her eyes widened in shock. "Am I taking wrong? Or do you..."

"No, you heard right. Something that Terence has, and that's you!" Bobble stared into her face, trying hard to read her expression. It was hard without the goggles. But he could tell that she stared back at him. Surely with discuss written all over her face!

"So you like me?" She finally managed to say. "Tink...I..I'm hopelessly in love with you! But I wish my feelings to vanish, it's too painful! You are dating Terence." He got up on his feet. "Now, where is my goggles?" He muttered to himself. Tinkerbell took it up from the ground and walked over to him. "Here you go," she said and handed him the goggles. He placed it before his eyes and filled it with two dewdrops. Finally he could see again. They locked eyes. She brought her hand to his cheek. Bobble closed his eyes as she stroked his face.

"I'm so sorry," she then whispered, it sounded like she wanted to cry. He looked surprisingly at her. "Tink, what are you d.."

"I have to go," she blurted out. He nodded in return. Though he wanted to take her in his arms, but he didn't dared. After all she wasn't his.

He watched as she flew away. It didn't took long before she disappeared. He assumed she already was close to Pixie hollow by now, as fast as she had fled! He sat down on the stone again, something all too familiar rolled down his cheeks. He lied his face in his hands, causing the dewdrops to once again spill all over his palms.

Tinkerbell lay in her bed, not caring to stand up from it. She just lied there, thinking to herself. She inhaled sharply. "Poor, Bobble."

He was in love with her, but Terence was her boyfriend. "He's just my friend...Oh, I hope he'll get over me," she added.

It was then she heard a soft knock. She jumped out of the bed. It could possibly not be him? Straightening herself in her full height, she prepared for the worst. "Come in," she called out.

And in came her friend, Fawn. The animal fairy. "Oh, is it you?" She said and smiled. She couldn't help but feel relieved...But at the same time a little disappointed. "You were in bed, weren't you? You sleepyhead!" Fawn said and laughed teasingly.

"I know, I know! I should not stay that long in the bed! I have work to do!" She went over to her stool, grabbing her green dress. "So, what's up?"

"I don't need this, just take it. I'm not so very fond of computers and stuff like that," Fawn said and lied the laptop on Tinks table. "Same here...I'm not sure if this thing is something I'm going to peer into every day. But I liked the pictures though. Well, meaning the pictures of us in Pixie hollow."

Fawn smiled knowingly. "Especially the drawings of you and Bobble, they were so cute!" Tinkerbell sighed. "No, Fawn. Meaning the drawings of me and Terence. Bobble is my friend!"

Tinkerbell sat down at her bed, sighing sharply. Fawn sat down next to her. "Oh, Tink...Something's bothering you, am I right?"

Tinkerbell looked into the wall, as if she tried to make a hole in it with her eyes. "He's in love with me," she whispered. Fawn nodded her head. "What? You knew?" Tinkerbell gave her a shocking look. Fawn shrugged. "I've been suspecting that. I think he's been sweet on you for a long time, Tink. But you're in love with Terence? Aren't you?"

Tinkerbell jumped up on her feet. "Aren't you? Why, of course I'm in love with him! He's my boyfriend. Maybe we'll one day get married too!"

She glared at Fawn. "Now, now. Don't be angry! It was only a question, I had to ask, you see."

"I'm sorry, Fawn. I've just been thinking of him, I could barely not sleep. I feel sorry for him, I hope he'll get over me."

Tinkerbell raised her head, meeting her gaze. "Why are you looking at me in that way?!" Fawn shook her head. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all," she replied. She got up from the bed and flew towards the door. "Fawn, wait! What's wrong?" Fawn gave her a small smile, she looked rather...secretly. "Nothing! Now I must go! I see you later!"

"Bye," Tinkerbell muttered, and sat down again.

Tinkerbell had just finished her morning routine, and eaten her breakfast.

She looked at the laptop, hesitating. "I really should go now," she said to herself. But even though she wanted to go out, she found herself flying towards the laptop. She sat down by the table and opened it, and soon the light from it hit her face.

Fawn had not turned it off, she could see. She hit the internet button, and then she searched for deviantart. "Now, let's see.."

It didn't took long before she found the website, and soon she found herself seeking for drawings of her and Terence. She cocked her head and smiled when she found a kissing picture. "Now, that's cute!" She found many more, but though she enjoyed the drawings she couldn't help but search for another certain couple.

Soon the drawings was shown at the screen. And there was the first drawing she had seen with Bobble and her. She opened it in full size. She rested her head at the palm of her hand as she studied it. "It's very cute." She jumped when she heard what she'd said! Cute! She wanted to fly out in irritation, or scream in frustration. But all she could do was smiling. She sighed softly.

She started to read the subscription, it was then she spotted something. Some kind of a mark or something. It stood link. She automatically clicked on that...link. And soon some writings was shown at the screen.

She cocked her head. "What's this? A story?" She lifted her gaze and soon found out what it was. "A fanfiction? With me and Bobble?!"

She wanted to find out what this was about, so she started to read. She read chapters after chapters, not able to tear her eyes from the screen. Her work was forgotten, so was the world. "Aww, this is really romantic. Yeah, it actually is. I must be out of my mind!" When she found out that the story was at the end she sighed, slightly disappointed. She hated to admit it, but it was all to short! She wanted to read more.

So without hesitating she searched for more stories. It wasn't many stories of her and Bobble, but it was some few. It was better than nothing! So again she started to read. She read over and over again, always with a smile across her face. In the romantic scenes she blushed, she couldn't stop herself from giggling. I need a slap in the face, she thought and shook her head.

She was so focused on the romantic story, that she didn't heard that someone came into her nook.

"I can see you have a enjoyable time," she heard someone say. It was Terence, and he was right behind her!

She jumped by surprise, nearly falling off of her stool. Terence looked closer into the screen. "What are y..."

"It's nothing," Tinkerbell replied and laughed, she could hear how false her laugh sounded. She grabbed the laptop, so ready to get out from that website! But he took it out from her hands. "Why so secretive! Let me read, what have you found?"

"I have to go, turn off that laptop, will you? I have work to do, but I'll see you later today." Terence only smiled in return. "You're acting strange. Please, let me read, I'm curious!" He started to read, but it didn't took long before his smile vanished. He began reading out loud. "By that Tinkerbell grabbed him by the ears and pulled him in for a kiss. She could feel how he froze, but soon he relaxed. She could tell that he still was shocked though, but willingly. This had only happened in his dreams, in his wild fantasies.»

Terence paused. "So you're reading about you...and Bobble?"

Tinkerbell didn't answer, it was no use, he had caught her. "Was it that enjoyable, huh? I mean, since you giggled!" He shook his head.

"Terence, I'm sorry, I.."

"I'm a little confused...Tell me, do you like him in that way?" Tinkerbells wings started beating frantically. She gulped. " , Terence. Surely you must know that I don't like him. He's my friend, that's it."

"I'm not that sure, Tink. You looked so nervous when I took the machine out of your hands, you seemed to enjoy the story and now your blushing! Tell me the truth already!"

"I've already done that!"

"Are you sure about that? I have a bad feeling about this. Just..admit it, will you?!" He crossed his arms and glared at her. She glared back.

"Why would you think that of me!? This is only a stupid story! It don't mean one damn thing, nothing at all! I've never been in love with him. If so, I would have realized it now, after that annoyingly suspicion you've given me!" She angrily blurted out. When she realized what she had said, she gasped. "Not that I've realized that I like him, you made me angry! I could simply not hold my tongue!"

"So I noticed...So you haven't realized something, while reading that...story? Are you telling me the truth?"

Tinkerbell closed her eyes, she inhaled deeply. "I am," she after a while whispered. Terence eyed her up and down, trying hard to read her expression. "All right, Tink...If you say so, it don't look like you're lying to me. I think I believe you."

"Thanks," she replied and looked out from the window, She had a far away gaze, so expressionless. She suddenly felt his lips against hers. She opened her eyes in surprise, had he switched mood so quickly? "I'm sorry, Tink," he said when he broke the kiss. Before she could reply him she had his lips over hers again. This time he was much more passionate, he embraced her as he kissed her hard. When she felt his tongue inside her mouth, she'd had enough.

She tried to get out of his tight grip, but he was so strong. She whimpered into his mouth as she tried to remove his hands. But still he wouldn't let her go. Her anger made her do something she'd never thought she would do to him.

She bit his lip, and regretted it at once, but she didn't cared to let him know that. Instead she glared at him. "Just let me be, will you?! I don't want to be kissed for the moment!" Terence reached out his hand, but she jerked back. "What's wrong with you?" He said.

"No, the question is: What's wrong with YOU?!" Tinkerbell shouted back. When she understood that he had no more to say, she fled past him. "I have work to do," was the last thing she said before she slammed the door shut.

Fairy Mary crossed her arms. "Why are you so late, miss?"

Tinkerbell bowed her neck, trying hard to hide her rosy cheeks. "I'm sorry, Fairy Mary! I haven't had a good night, it took me long before I fell asleep."

"Oh, I hope you're all right now?"

Tinkerbell tried to smile, but she could feel how false it turned out. "It's okay," she replied.

She fled past Fairy Mary and sat down at a table that was between Clank and Bobble.

"Hi, guys," she said without smiling. Clank and Bobble greeted her back. Clank understood that something was wrong, he looked worryingly at her.

"Something wrong?"

Tinkerbell gave him her best smile. "Oh, nothing at all. I'm perfectly fine!" Clank didn't looked convinced, but he leaved her alone. They started to work. Tinkerbell was in her own world as she worked, she didn't look up from her creation until she heard Fairy Marys voice. "You can go out and take a break!" She announced.

Everyone but she and Bobble went out. "See you, guys, later!" Clank called out over his shoulder. "Bye, Clank," she and Bobble said almost in unison. Tinkerbell lied her working tools at the table, she sighed.

Bobble cleared his throat. «Miss Bell, I'm sorry 'bout what happened last night. I should never had said...er..you know?»

«It's all right, Bobble,» she replied and sighed. He locked eyes with her. «Something is wrong, isn't it? Why are you sad?» He carefully asked, afraid she would ignore him or fly away.

«No, not exactley sad...I just..I..»

Bobble smiled warmly. «Pray tell. I'm your friend, and besides, a very good listener,» he lightly said. Tinkerbell smiled, she had said the very same thing yesterday...I'm a good listener.

«It's nothing, really..er..» She sighed irritately. «All right, all right! I had a fight with Terence, that's all! But I don't want to talk about it.»

Bobble cocked his head as he studied her. Fight with Terence? Oh, how he wanted to ask her a few more questions about that fight! He gulped. He wasn't sure if he dared. But he had to! He just had to! He needed to know!

«What did he do?» He whispered.

«We argued about something I don't want to talk about, not now anyway. But...he forgave me, and...kissed me. I wasn't in mood for that, so I tried to push him away. That wasn't easy, so I had no choice!»

«W..what do you mean?»

Tinkerbell looked him stright in the face. «I bet his lip, believe it or not!»

Bobble hided a smile under his hand. He coughed. «So...did he let go of you after that?» He somehow managed to ask.

Tinkerbell looked at him, a smile curled the corners of her mouth. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. «Yes, that's what he did,» she said and giggled like an idiot. Bobble didn't knew what to do, but soon he couldn't hold himself any longer. He laughed with her. Before they knew it they were sitting close to each other. Bobble placed one arm around her shoulder, so that she wouldn't fall. Well, that was his exscuse to hold her close to him. They didn't stop laughing until they heard that someone entered the workshop.

It was Terence! They jumped up on their feet, making some space between each other. Tinkerbell walked towards him. «Oh, hi Terence. This is NOT what it looks like, we just couldn't stop laughing about something very funny, so we...»

«I heard you! You told him what happened, didn't you! Was it that funny?!» He shook his head, not believing his own ears, or eyes for that matter. «I..I'm so so sorry, Terence! I've not been myself today, I promise I won't do something like that again!»

Terence only glared back, disappointed and slightly jealous.

«I came to see you, and here I find you, in HIS arms!»

«Terence, I...»

«Oh, please! Are you coming with another lie? I don't want to hear!»

He flew to the door, he gave Bobble I-will-kill-you-look. Tinkerbell flew after him. «Please, let's talk about it! Listen to me!»

Terence stopped. «If I only had come a little earlier I'm sure I would had find you two snogging! Like in the story you read in the morning!»

When that was said he flew away, leaving Bobble and Tinkerbell alone. She sat down at the nearst stool. She shook her head, utterly ashamed of herself. «What have I done!?» Bobble sat down next to her.

«It's my fault too, I'm so sorry, Tink!»

Tinkerbell didn't bother to answer, she rested her head in her palms. She didn't want to cry, no way! But she couldn't stop those treacherous tears from coming! Bobble was perplex, he didn't knew what to do. Should he leave her alone? Or comfort her? He nodded, he was her friend! She needed comfort, and he would give it to her.

So without hesitating he embraced her. She nuzzled into the hollow of his neck, pressing herself against his slender form. He froze. She had never done this to him before! He inhaled deeply, pulling himself together. He stroked her back and shoulders, trying his best to support his friend.

«He'll come back to you, trust me! I mean, why would he let you down? No one would do that to you, for that matter. You're the fairest of them all. And the bravest and the kindest too!» Tinkerbell straightened herself and lied her head against his shoulder.

«You're so sweet, Bobble,» she murmured. Again he frozed. Sweet? He shook his head. I must not hope! I have to forget her, he intensly thougth. She was confused and hurted, that's why she would say something like that!

«What did he meant by saying; Like the story you read for a while ago?» He blurted out! What was wrong with him, why couldn't he just shut up?! Just for once!

His thoughts had turned into words! Not good, not good at all!

But Tinkerbell, on the other hand, didn't seemed to be bothered by his question. «I read some few stories at the computer...Something that's called a fanfiction.» Bobble nodded, waiting impaitently to hear the rest.

«And..I...er...The stories that I read was about us. You and me, Bobble.» She locked eyes with him, he brought his face closer to her.

«They were very romantic...and...sweet...and..oh, Bobble,» she dreamingly whispered while looking into his blue eyes. Bobble couldn't believe his own ears, was this a dream? She leaned a bit closer to him. «Then I can't wait to read them,» he automatically whispered as he brought his lips down to hers.

«Bobble?»

They both got out off of their stools, blushing madly. Clank raised an eyebrow, they were acting very strange.

«So...what are you two doing?» He said and crossed his arms. Bobble opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. «I think I heard Fairy Mary! Let's go and work!» She blurted out and rushed over to her working table. Bobble and Clank did the same. Clank couldn't stop smiling. So it was true, Bobble was moonin over her! He grinned to himself.

That evening Tinkerbell spent the rest of the day by the mermaid lagoon. She needed some time for her own.

«What had happened if Clank had not interruptet us,» she whispered for the tenth, maybe fiffenteenth time. She sighed aloud. She couldn't get it out of her head. How he had trembeled when she touched him, how he brought his lips down to hers, how he tried to handle the whole situation, something that was hard for a perplexed and nervous Bobble. She shook her head irritatedly when she found herself smiling. «What's happening to me?» She whispered. How could she think like that? She was Terences girlfriend! She lied down in the grass, inhaling the fresh scent from it.

«Tinkerbell?»

She jerkeb back, almost falling down in the lake. «Terence, you startled me!» She snapped and got up from the ground.

«I'm sorry...I just needed to talk to you, I have a question.»

Tinkerbell softened, she shouldn't be angry on him! He didn't deserve that. Instead she smiled. «Yes, Terence?»

«Do you like Bobble in that way? If not, I had hoped we could be friends again. I'll forgive what you told him, as long as you still want me.»

Tinkerbell stared at him, suddenly speechless. She opened her mouth to speek, but shut it close. She let go of a heavy sigh. «It's not like that I don't want you anymore...I..I do like you, Terence. But...oh, this is so compilcated!»

«But?»

Tinkerbell shook her head. « I honestly don't know,» she whispered. Terence grabbed her hand. «Tell me the truth? Do you still want me?»

Tinkerbell eyes widened, she tried to say something reasonable or sensable. But all she could do was babbling like an idiot. «I..I like you as I said...and I care about you, really..that's the truth. But I..er...I'm so...so..confused right now! If you know what I mean?» Terence looked at her for a long time, he sighed sharply. «I'm starting to,» he whispered as he fled past her.

Tinkerbell bowed her neck and hided her face in her hands. She wanted to scream, or cry. It was then Bobbles words rang in her ears. «Pray tell...I'm a good listener...»

She could see his face clearly, as if he stood next to her. «Oh, Bobble...You're more than a good listener.»

She looked after Terence, she had to talk to him. Seriously this time. «I think I know what to say,» she whispered as she flew after him. It didn't took long before she reached him.

«Terence! Wait for me, there's something I...» The rest of the words wasn't said before she bumbed into him.

He grabbed her shoulders and smiled. «Take it easy, Tink.» He cupped her face, his smile grew. «Oh, Tink...I can see you've made a choice. You're sure?»

«Yes, I am! Oh yes! But I'm so sorry, I..» He kissed her firmly on the lips, Tinkerbell broke it and looked shookingly at him. «Terence!»

«Why sorry?» He asked confused. «That's not a word I would have used now...I'm so happy! You want me after all, that's what you came to tell me, right?» He grabbed her hands as he looked into her blue eyes. He saw no other reasons...It was HIM she liked!?

Tinkerbell stroked his cheek. «Oh, Terence...That's not what I came to say...Don't you understand?»

«Why, of course I do! You like me the way I like you...We're a couple.» He smiled at her. But when he once again looked into her face, the smile vanished. «Tink? I don't understand!»

«Let's sit down, we need to talk,» she said and led him to the lake. «I'm still confused about my feelings...However, there's something I'm starting to realize. And I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have to.»

«You..you don't love me anymore?» Terence eyes widened as he began to realize what she tried to tell him.

«Terence, don't be upset...I want us to be friends, not enemies. I care so much about you!»

«You havent answered my question...you don't love me anymore, am I right?» Tinkerbell shook her head. «No, I don't...Only as a friend anyway. I'm sorry, dear Terence.» She bowed her neck.

«But, Tinkerbell? We've been friends for a while, our love has develoaped from a silly crush to love! I thougth you'd always stand by my side! You're different and special from the other fairies. You're brave, kind and beautiful. Someone I've never met before, you're my most precious friend, Tink!»

«I've been friends with Bobble all this time too, I guess it has grown some sort of developments between me and him as well.»

«So you've been in love with him all this time, while being in a realitionship with me?!»

«No, no! It's not like that! I've come to realize that he is more than a friend to me, it just took me long! It's like my eyes has been folded, and now I can finally see again.» Terence crossed his arms.

«So you're saying that you've been blind around me?»

«Yes, I mean no! Er...well, sort of! But you're a fantastic guy, I've been lucky to have you as my boyfriend, I know that! Don't doubt that, Terence. But I like you in a comradley way instead. Please try to understand.»

«It's hard to understand that your feelings has changed, I mean, so sudden!» Tinkerbell sighed. «Terence, I've already told you! I havent understood what he really means to me, I realized it when he said that he was in love with me.»

Terence grabbed her hands again. «I'm loosing you, Tink...Your friend, Bobble, has so rudely stolen your heart right in front of my face! I don't want that to happen, I really like you, Tink!»

Tinkerbell patted his shoulder. «ssshh, it'll be allright. I promise. Beside, I could never make you happy, I'm not able to do that anymore. It would hurt us both, and we can't let that happen, now can we?»

«But if there are any chances to get you back, I'll fight for you. That's a promise!» «Don't do that! There are no chances, Terence. Please, try to understand!»

Terence nodded. «I'll try...But I swer, if that geeky friend of yours tries to harm you, I'll knock him...»

Tinkerbell put one finger against his lips. «Calm down,» she whispered. Terence softened under her touch. He leaned closer to her as he lowered his head to hers. Tinkerbell stood up on her feet. «I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that,» she told him. He stood up too, and grabbed her by the shoulders. «Please, one last time! I need to look into your eyes after I've giving you one.» Tinkerbell sighed. «If you must.»

Terence lowered his head to hers, and their lips met in a tenderly kiss. They broke apart. He looked searchingly at her.

«Well? How do you feel?»

«I'm sorry, Terence..But no, there are no feelings...No sparkles.»

«If that's so, then there's nothing I can do..But.. are you sure about this?»

«Yes, Terence...I am.»

«Well then..I should fly home,» he muttered. Tinkerbell nodded. Terence took one step towards her, but he soon changed his mind and flew away from her. Tinkerbell couldn't help but shed a tear. «I'm so sorry, my dearest friend,» she whispered.

After wiping away her tears she flew home as well. All hope of sleep for her was gone, she felt sad, but yet so excited and thrilled.

It was earley in the morning, Tinkerbell could not sleep anymore. Now she waited for him, Bobble. Surely he must have woken up, she thought to herself. Bobble was not a sleepyhead.

She had to talk to him before they went to the work shop. She looked down at the knothole bongalow, it was there he and Clank lived. Maybe she could knock on the door? But what if they still were asleep? Tinkerbell shook her head. Surely they wasn't!

She inhaled deeply. «I'll knock on the door,» she said and raised her head. She did perhaps not look nervous on the outside, but inside herself it was caous.

Smoothing her dress, and running her fingers trough her bangs, she flew down to the knothole bongalow. She knocked softly on the door.

It was Bobble who opened the door. He was wearing his usual clothes, leaf work shirt and mossy knee-length pants. He was surprised to see her.

«Oh, hi, miss Bell! I was about to go out, shall we fly to the work shop together?»

«Actually I'd hoped we could fly to another place...You see, I need to talk to you. It's important.»

Bobble looked searchingly at her as he nodded. «All right...So, what about the forest over there?» He pointed at the forest behind the work shop. «Sure thing,» she replied. They flew away, and didn't noticed their friend Clank. He looked at them through the window as he smiled knowingly to himself.

They sat down at a fallen tree. Bobble looked worryingly at her. «Have you spoken to him? I'm sure it will be all right between you two! You know what? I've been thinking. It's okay that you're with him, I'm happy as long as I at least can be your friend. You're not mine, but Terences girlfriend. And that's al...»

Tinkerbell stopped him by putting one finger against his lips. «Bobble, will you please stop?» She said and smiled. He scratched his neck nervously, he had a awkward smile across his face.

«Bobble...I..I broke up with him.»

«Oh, that's fine. I'm glad you two finally...What!? Broke up?» He gaped at her. «Yes, I unforunately did that...It was painful to see his reaction, but I had to do it! Oh dear, don't you understand? I did it because of you!»

Bobble looked shookingly at her. Surely it had happened something between them, he had felt that. But it was a shook anyway! He had no words, he only sat there and stared at her. He coughed. «W..when did you come to realize that?»

«I think I began to realize it when I saw how you looked at the drawing of us. And when the girls teased about it you didn't knew what do say or do, you looked like a lost puppy!»

Tinkerbell chuckled. «And at the beach..when you confessed your feelings to me, that made me think. I tried to convince myself that I didn't like you in return, but my heart was beating widly, that said everything. But now I know for sure, though I've been very confused the last days.»

Bobble wanted to jump and dance, or sing. He inhaled as he tried to calm down. This was too good to be true! «So it's true? You really like me in return?»

«Yes, Bobble...Everything makes sence now. The way we've locked eyes from across the working table. How we accidenlty bumbed into each other, and blushed. I couldn't explain what I felt at that time, but now I know. I'm so happy that the fog has finally lifted.»

«So you're absolutely sure that there's nothing between you and Terence anymore?»

«Yes, I am. He wanted to kiss me, because he had to see me in the eyes after given me one, as he put it. And you know what? It was like kissing a friend...No sparkles at all.» Bobble grabbed her hand.

«How did he take it?»

«He wasn't pleased when I told him my descicion, which of course is understandable. But I hope he will be my friend again. I don't want us to be enemies, that would be unberable!» «I'm sure he will. What he need is time. And he would never be your enemy, he care about you, I've seen that in his eyes. Trust me.»

Tinkerbell kissed his cheek. «You're right, Bobble...Phineas.» Bobble softened when he heard that name coming out from her mouth. Phineas. No one but himself jused that name. He kissed her cheek as well, earning a soft giggle from Tinkerbell. «Why do we kiss one anothers cheeks? Isn't that a boring first kiss?» She teased.

«I'm sure such kisses are as good as any other kisses,» he replied and pulled her to him. «Oh yeah, shall we bet?»

«Try me!»

Tinkerbell leaned closer to him, grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him tenederly.

Bobble closed his eyes slowly, this was so much more better! It tasted better too. He didn't knew where to put his hands, but soon he found himself playing with her soft hair. She did the same to him. What a tickling and great feeling!

They broke hold all to soon. «This must be a dream,» he murmured against her cheek. Tinkerbell giggled. Bobble met her eyes again, he couldn't help but blush. She blushed in return.

«Hold me,» she suddenly said. Bobble didn't hesitate. In one swift movement he swept her in his long arms. Satisfied, she nuzzled into the hollow of his neck. It felt like an erernity passed before they stood up from the fallen tree. Bobble pulled her in for another kiss, which she eagerly returned.

"Maybe we should fly to the work shop?" He after a while said. He had to force himself to say that, he wanted to spend the rest of the day in the forest. With his dearest Tink. Just the two of them. "I suppose so," she replied and took hold on his hand. "We have work to do." "Yes, being a tinker is never a bore," Bobble replied as they flew up in the air.

"And and maybe we could go to the beach afterwords?" Tinkerbell then asked.

"That would be fantastic," he replied and squeezed her hand.


End file.
